A series os experiments is proposed to examine the relationships among visual acuity, visual scanning, and visual learning in young infants. In the first series of studies the refractive index and visual acuity of the infant will be assessed at different target distances. Developmental Contrast Sensitivity Functions will also be obtained. In the second series of studies the saccadic system of the developing infant will be studied through the use of corneal photography and electrooculography in order to study its latency, velocity, and accuracy characteristics to single and multiple targets introduced into the visual field, and these same eye movement characteristics when scanning of stationary figures is occurring. A third series of studies will examine by means of corneal photography the spontaneous visual scanning of the infant on a variety of stationary displays; A fourth series of studies will developmentally assess the infant's ability to detect simple discrepant patterns in large matrices of simple homogenous pattern elements. A final set of studies will studies will study the roles of foveal vs extra-foveal processing and of oculomotor scanning in early perceptual learning. In these studies corneal photography will be combined with visual habituation techniques.